


【泉真】守护精灵

by Valire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 泉真
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valire/pseuds/Valire
Summary: 原梗出自:也在游君教室的储物箱里和游家的床下!看到一个我，就当作是还有三十个我~
Relationships: Sena Izumi & Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!), Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Kudos: 2





	【泉真】守护精灵

每个人都有属于自己的守护精灵。

明星总是说自己的精灵一定在硬币堆里，把自己伪装成一枚硬币，像它们一样闪闪发光的，等着某天被自己发现。  
"你还真相信那些传说啊。"每次明星提起这个话题，衣更都忍不住吐槽他。  
"嗯嗯!那是当然!虽然是传说，但也是有相关记载的。有些精灵甚至会在月圆之夜显形呢。" 明星一边说一边兴致勃勃的在网上翻找相关资料，把手机拿到衣更面前。  
衣更推开手机，不以为然的说:"那是鬼故事吧?都是别人瞎编的，你也信。"  
放学后，Trickstar的四人聚集在2A教室谈天说地。  
"也都只是网上这么说而已吧?到时候如果发现没这回事，会很失望哦。"  
"唉，阿绪你也应该相信这些传说才对，像我觉得，小北的守护精灵就在金平糖罐里......"  
"没这回事。"一直默不吭声的冰鹰哼了一声。 "我才不相信什么精灵。"  
"你们怎么都这么无趣。"明星无奈地叹了一口气，转向坐在一旁的游木。 "阿木觉得呢?"  
"诶?"游木困惑的看着他，"我不相信啊。"  
明星难过的嚎了一声，一脸受伤的看着自己三个队友。  
三人一脸同情的看着他。  
游木试图跟他讲道理。 "人不可能永远都是个孩子，都是要长大的。"  
天黑以后四人组才各自回家。游木的母亲一向早出晚归，到家时都只有黑漆漆的客厅和卧室，让他不禁有些怅然。抬起头，又大又圆的月亮悬在上空，在夜幕中亮的灼人。他忍不住想起明星今天说的，守护精灵在月圆之夜会显形。  
相信圣诞老人的年纪早就过了吧?明星队这方面传说倒是深信不疑。  
回家的路还很漫长，路灯照的光照在地面磁砖上，映得发亮。绵延的磁砖道仿佛毫无止境，路上静悄悄的，偶尔一辆车呼啸而过，整个路面随之震动，接着又回归万籁俱寂。  
没有车声，没有人声，只有轻微的风声，和自己规律的呼吸声。  
安静的有点异样，但游木没有察觉。他闭上眼睛，享受这样宁静不被世俗打扰的时刻。  
他没注意到的是，几粒小小的光点一下子窜进他的背包里，转眼间消失无踪。

深夜时，游木房间窗外集结了数粒光点，沿着窗户边缘狭小的缝隙钻进游木的房间。游木的外套，眼镜，书包，还有其他东西上，也分别浮现出光点。  
所有的光点在房间里骚动起来，悉悉窣窣，原本静悄悄的房间也一下子热闹起来。  
精灵们发出细如蚊鸣的声音。  
"是游君!"一只精灵在床边蹦来蹦去，时而跳到床头时而跳到床尾，看起来十分激动。 "睡觉的样子也超可爱!"  
另一只精灵跳到游木的脸上，在他浓密的睫毛间穿梭。 "以前都住在游君学校的置物箱下，没有机会目睹他的睡颜呢。"  
那个从书桌上冒出来的精灵悠哉的趴在游木的被子上，懒洋洋的说:"游君每天睡觉，我都看着他一整晚。羡慕吗?羡慕也不给你看。"他起身跑到游木脸上，将置物箱精灵踢下去。  
置物箱精灵骨碌碌的从游木脸颊上滚下去，不满的咒骂:"你是谁啊?凭什么跟我抢游君!游君只能是我的!"  
书桌精灵不屑的哼一声，说:"我是游君的守护精灵!你休想馋游君的身子!你敢动游君身上的一根毫毛，我剥了你的皮!"  
"我才是游君的守护精灵!你是来冒充我?我杀了你!"  
"什么?游君这么可爱的睡颜只有我能看!"那个从眼镜上冒出的精灵气愤地大吼，"你们是从哪来的?吵死了，都给我滚!"  
"都给我闭嘴!"那个从外套冒出来的精灵爬到床头上站定，俯视下面黏在游木身上的精灵。 "我每天都紧紧贴着游君的身体!他的每一吋肌肤，我都了若指掌。我才是跟游君最亲近的人，你们都是该死的冒牌货。"  
其他精灵一听，脸都变了，那是一种听到自己的宝物被荼毒的神色。 "杀了他!"一粒精灵先举起手臂呐喊，其他精灵也跟着覆议，"杀了他!"  
外套精灵也不慌，站的笔值，摊开双手无所畏惧。 "烦死了!我会把想接近游君的人统统消灭......"话还没说完，声音嘎然而止。  
眼镜精灵迅速窜上墙头，将外套精灵吞了。  
外套精灵在眼镜精灵腹中挣扎了几下，光亮忽明忽暗，最后逐渐黯淡下去，融为眼镜精灵的一部份。  
眼镜精灵也因为吞噬了其他精灵，获得更多力量，稍微胀大了一点。  
其他精灵情不自禁的后退一步。  
眼镜精灵从床头跳下来，面露凶光的看着其他精灵，步步逼近，想要一并解决掉更多不速之客。  
精灵们开始骚动，房间里忽然气氛高涨，剑拔弩张。精灵们开始互相撕咬，互相吞噬，整个场面一片混乱，大家都不想要游木落入别人手中，费尽浑身解数，能解决一个是一个。  
眼镜精灵在众精灵之中一直所向披靡，一连过关斩将，吞噬了一个又是另一个。其他被吞噬的精灵在临死前哀嚎连连，呼天喊地喊游君。  
"为了游君而死!"一粒精灵在遍体鳞伤之际，喊出一直以来的信念，随即被其他精灵吞了，像极了战士为国捐躯。  
房间里哀鸿遍野，"至死捍卫游君"的声音此起彼落，精灵越来越少，只剩下寥寥几个还僵持不下。  
这时床头又冒出一粒精灵，还昏昏沉沉的，走路有些不稳，显然是刚睡醒。床精灵看着下面的场景，迟疑一阵，脸上闪过一丝惊讶的神色。  
他跑过去提起桌上一枝笔，跳下去加入战局。他拿着笔，像拿着棍棒向敌人扫去，虎虎生风。几个精灵被打的倒退几步，看着床精灵步步紧逼，居高临下的瞪着他们。  
床精灵踢了面前的精灵一脚，上前压制住他，最后用笔尖将他刺穿，整个动作行云流水。他上前低下头，将他面前精灵的力量吸食的干干净净。  
床精灵感到身后一阵风袭来，刀片贴着他的脸颊而过。他提着笔反手一挡，将对方的美工刀架开，用后背用力撞向对方。对方的美工刀一时没拿稳，脱手而出。此时床精灵再转过身，用笔尖刺向对方。  
他扫了一眼房间，剩下三个精灵。  
眼镜精灵掐着置物箱精灵的脖子，勒的很紧，视线却没有一分一毫离开床精灵。他面无表情的瞪着床精灵，手也没闲着，一边缓缓发力。置物箱精灵在他手底挣扎了几下，终究还是没有挣脱，缩的越来越小，一点一滴的力量都被眼镜精灵吸食的干干净净。  
房间里剩下两只精灵。  
眼镜精灵冲上前去捉住床精灵的肩膀，眼中流露出厌恶和鄙视，仿佛面前的床精灵是他看过最恶心的东西。  
他非常不客气的说:"走开。"  
床精灵理直气壮的回瞪，冷冷的说:"不可能。"  
眼镜精灵冷笑一声。 "游君只需要一个守护精灵就够了。"  
床精灵挣开眼镜精灵的束缚，跳到书桌上，将游木的眼镜夺在手中，作势要将之折断。  
他大声说:"我同意!"  
眼镜精灵一看，一颗心猛地下沉。  
精灵必须附着在一个特定的物体上，如果物体毁损或被主人遗失，精灵就会随之消亡。  
精灵和物品密不可分，如果没了物品，精灵也无法存活。  
"放开!"眼镜精灵大吼一声，也跳到书桌上，随手拿起东西就往床精灵身上砸。闹钟，书本，耳机，桌上的摆饰一下子散落四处。  
床精灵从善如流的避开每一次攻击，跳上天花板上的吊灯，高举着眼镜，大喝:"退后!不然我就放手了!"  
眼镜精灵飞奔过去，抓住眼镜的另一端，咬牙切齿的说:"你想的美!"他用力一拉，连着眼镜带着床精灵从吊灯上扯下来。  
他们落下来，双双跌坐在被子上。  
床上的游木微不可察的动了一下。  
眼镜精灵和床精灵石化在当场。  
等过了几秒，发现游木没被吵醒之后，床精灵拖着眼镜精灵滚到地上去，开启另一番扭打。  
眼镜精灵把床精灵按在地上打，一拳一拳打在他脸上。床精灵终于按耐不住，松开眼镜，将它扔到床底去。  
眼镜精灵见他松手，飞快地跑上前，捧住眼镜，将它上面的灰尘小心地拍开，像对待一件易碎又珍贵的物品。  
床精灵看他松懈，提着笔从他头上敲下去。  
但眼镜精灵也不是省油的灯，他硬生生地挨了这一下，没倒下去。他转过身，挡在眼镜前面，又挨了第二下。  
等到第三下，眼镜精灵拿起另外一枝笔，挡了下来。  
两支笔互相碰撞，"铮"的一声，铿锵有力，他们也双双被这股力量震的倒退几步。  
眼镜精灵怒道:"我是眼镜，我让游看清这个世界!我才是守护精灵的最好人选，你区区一张床，不配!"  
床精灵怒道:"你瞧不起床?每天晚上，都是我打败那些来骚扰游君的梦魇!你有什么资格说三道四?"他顿了顿，"而且，你打不赢我。"  
床精灵又将笔拿在手中，和眼镜精灵撤了几招，又狠又猛，将他逼得连连退后。笔尖好几次和眼镜精灵擦身而过，他吃力的回应着，转眼间已经气喘吁吁。  
床精灵逮了个空档踢了他一脚，眼镜精灵一下子重心不稳，跌在地上。  
床精灵用笔尖抵着他，将他的头拉起来，强迫他与自己对视。 "梦魇各个都很难缠，我为了打败他们，当然也磨练了一身技巧。"他将眼镜精灵的头狠狠的往墙上撞，说:"你打不赢梦魇，也打不赢我。"  
眼镜精灵不管那剧烈的疼痛，激动的大吼："不可能!我不会把游君让给你的!绝对不......"他感到一个冰凉的物体穿过自己的身体，低头一看，是床精灵手中那枝笔。  
眼镜精灵困惑的看着自己仿佛漏气了一般，越来越小，头一次感到不知所措。  
倒不是因为自己要消失了，而是认知到自己的无能，那么弱小，那么没用，终究还是保护不了游君，最后带着绝望死去。  
床精灵看着眼镜精灵的脑袋慢慢下垂，最后一动也不动。他吸食的力量从腹部的孔流泻出来，化为一个个光点浮上空中。  
这些光点会变成其他的守护精灵。床精灵心想不妙，抓着他们就往嘴里吞。  
吞完所有的光点之后，增加太多太多的力量，床精灵已经有些承受不住了。他抱住头，咬紧牙关，拼命抑制住在他体内四窜的力量，最后还是忍无可忍的大叫出来。  
"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!"  
经过一阵声嘶力竭的哀嚎，力量在他身体里越撑越大，最后已经胀到和游木差不多的身量。  
他现在的状态变化莫测，时而隐隐约约有个人形，时而崩解成一团不可辨认的东西。他还没适应那股强大的力量，只能任由它在体内横冲直撞，作祟，却无可控制。  
等到力量稍微安稳一点，床精灵小心翼翼的睁开眼睛。  
这样的视角还真没见过，自己一瞬间变得好高大，本来提起来很费力的笔现在拿着轻而易举。每个步伐都跨的很大，行走起来很快，感觉轻飘飘的。  
真是前所未有的体验。  
床精灵看着这一副崭新的身躯，难以抑制的欣喜从胸口满溢出来，充斥了整个心灵。  
他现在跟游君一样大小了。  
他举起自己的双手，跟以前不大一样，不过看起来又更逼真一点，上面有清晰的掌纹，像真正的手，不过微微透明。他摸摸自己的脑袋，发现自己顶着一头毛茸茸的卷发，不过难以得知具体是什么样子。  
不过自己长的如何又怎么样呢，游君怎么样才是最重要的。  
床精灵有些怔然，将视线移到游木身上，对方睡得深沉，丝毫没发现房里刚刚的大混战。  
他的眼神软了下来，走上前，双手撑在游木的枕头边，微微低下头，嘴唇和游木的额头相抵，落下一个轻柔而深情的吻。  
"晚安，我的游君。"  
他盯着游木真的睡颜许久，最后温柔一笑，化作一团云雾，潜到床底，和床融为一体。

游木隔天带着满脑子的困惑醒来了。  
自己的眼镜去哪了?为什么自己的房间看起来像......被风刮过了?  
难道是妈妈要找什么东西，进来房间找了?  
不不不，房间里都是他自己的东西，而且妈妈也不会一声招呼都不打，就随便动他的东西。  
他疑惑的从床上爬起来，扫一眼书桌，没看见眼镜，搔搔头，开始仔细的找。  
经过一轮翻箱倒柜，他终于看见眼镜静静的待在床底。  
游木实在是不明白昨晚到底是怎么了。  
不过上学都要迟到了，也管不得那么多了。


End file.
